Worry Sentinel Size
by YuYaFan
Summary: TFGI: There are new arrivals to the Ark, but will these arrivals spell trouble for some of the team members? ProwlxJazz, Prowl/OC friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Me: and yet another transformers fic!

Jazz: this is about me and prowler right?

Me: yep, you, prowl, my OC and Sentinel

Prowl: Sentinel?

Me: don't worry, you all get to kick his aft sometime during this fic.

Jazz: Sweet.

Me: anyway, enough of the chatting, onto the reading!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Transformers G1, and I don't own Jazz or Prowl just my OC Blazer and the plot!

**Worry: Sentinel Size**

**Prologue**

It had begun as any other normal day would at the Ark.

Ratchet was in the med-bay fixing up Wheeljack after one of his "latest" inventions suddenly combusted into flames. . . again.

Ironhide was in the weapons vault polishing as his large collection of combat canons, of course.

Smokescreen was placing bets on a currently brawling Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as they battled over a video game for the sixteenth time that week, while Bluestreak stood with his brother and watched the twins with an annoyed expression like always, no longer trying to break them apart.

Prowl and Jazz were in the S.I.C's office, the saboteur trying to get his mate to leave with him to get a cube of energon to which Prowl declined promising to do so later, which pleased the visored mech who, much to the Datsun's chagrin sat himself across the desk to watch Prowl work.

Optimus Prime was also in his office, conversing with Elita-one over Teletran's video com. And of course Red Alert was in the moniter room keeping a watchful optic over the Ark. Yep, everything was completely normal in Autobot HQ, but what the Autobots didn't realize was that something was coming that would reawaken harsh memories for some members of the crew and test the Autobots very commitment to a certain member of their team as well as test the bonds of their team as a whole.

And it all started with the landing of an Autobot ship.

Me: and that's the prologue, the next chapters are a click away!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: and now here's chapter one!

((Disclaimer: don't own of course!))

/**thoughts**/

:_Comlink_:

/_bondlink_/

**Worry: Sentinel Size**

**Chapter One: Arrival of the Guard**

Red Alert watched the monitors intently. As head of security in the Ark he had to make sure that everything inside and outside the base was safe and secure. This job he took to spark and it was the only reason why he wouldn't let anyone else work hi job. Because it was his job, and no one else could watch the Ark like Red Alert could.

_WHIIIRRR!_

Teletran-One's sirens let out a sudden wail, alerts began flashing over the monitor screens. Red Alert, jumping from his seat, quickly commed Optimus, Jazz and Prowl into the monitor room.

When all three commanders had arrived, Optimus was the first to speak.

"Red Alert what is going on?"

"Yeah, waz wit all the sirens?" Jazz asked, an annoyed look on his faceplates. Prowl shot his mate a side glare which Red Alert easily caught but chose to ignore. Deciding to answer question he turned towards the monitor and pressed a button. An image suddenly appeared on the screen.

"From what I gathered through Teletran-One's data, it seems that a Cybertronian ship has entered Earth's atmosphere and will land somewhere near the desert canyons, about ten minutes from here." The security director explained.

"Can you tell if it's a Decepticon ship?" Optimus asked.

"I'll check." Red Alert replied, magnifying the screen to look at the exterior of the ship. Looking laong the outer bulk near the front of the ship, red Alert was finally able to see the insignia imprinted on it. When he zoomed in, however, his optics widened.

"It's. . . . It's an Autobot ship. . . . but, that's no ordinary Autobot battle ship it's. . . " before Red Alert could finish his sentence, a voice suddenly cut him off.

"The Elite Guard."

Red Alert and Optimus turned back toward the Autobot second in command. Both noticed the cold lookin the Praxian's now narrowed optics. Jazz noticed the sudden change in his mate as well and opened up their bond. He was instantly surrounded by feelings of anger, hate and to Jazz's surprise, a small sense of fear. Why was Prowl afraid? Jazz wondered. He was preparing to ask him but Prowl suddenly turned and walked towards the door. He stopped however when Optimus called out to him.

"Prowl, where are you going?" he asked. Prowl tensed in his spot.

"Since this is the Elite Guard's ship, you're going to want to greet them correct?" Prowl stated, keeping his back turned to the others.

"Yes," Optimus replied "but you know that as my second in command you must come as well." He added. Prowl only shook his helm.

"I understand that sir, but I must sincerely decline. I'm sorry Optimus, but this one meeting I will not attend." Prowl said then walked out the door. The remaining bots stared after him, Optimus and Red Alert with confusion in their optics while Jazz with concern. Deciding that he wanted to see what was wrong with his mate, Jazz turned to Optimus and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry bossbot, but I'm gonna take a rain check too." the saboteur said leaving the room to go find his mate. Optimus watched him leave and sighed.

"I guess I'll take Ironhide and Ratchet with me then." he said, but inside his mind he was contemplating.

_/__**I wonder why Prowl acted so cold when he saw that Elite Guard ship?**__/ _he wondered a little concerned for his friend. Shaking his helm slightly he mentally smiled. /_**I shouldn't worry, Jazz can handle it, right now I have to welcome the Elite Guard**_/ Optimus nodded to Red Alert before walking out the door going to find his chief medic and guard. Red Alert watched the Autobot leader leave. He smiled and shook his helm rolling his optics.

"Commanders" he said, then he sat back down in his seat once again watching the monitors for any sign of danger. What Red Alert wasn't aware of was that a danger would be coming to the Ark not in the form of a Decepticon, but of an Autobot.

**((With Optimus))**

Optimus walked briskly down the hallway in search of his two officers.

_:Optimus to Ratchet:_

_:Ratchet here, whatcha need Prime?:_

_:I need you and Ironhide to occumpany me to meet some fellow Autobots:_

_:Wait, what Autobots?: _

_:I'll explain later, but we must leave now:_

_:Alright Prime, we'll meet you at the Ark's entrance in two klicks:_

_:Understood, Optimus out: _Optimus ended the comlink and made his way to the Ark's entrance where Ratchet and Ironhide would meet him to bring their fellow Autobots home.

**((Bonus Scene))**

**((Prowl and Jazz))**

After the events in the security room, Prowl quickly made his way to his and Jazz's shared room. Locking the door behind him, not bothering to turn on the lights, Prowl made his way over to the berth and sat down. Pulling his knees close to his chest, the mech wrapped his arms around them and placed his helm to lay on top buried within their embrace.

/**Why? Why did he have to come now?**/ Prowl asked in his mind. His body trembled on the berth. He hated to admit it, but he was scared. Cared of facing the very bot that ruined his life.

_KNOCK, KNOCK_

Prowl jumped slightly at the sudden noise.

"Prowler?" a voice called from behind the door. Prowl relaxed when he recognized the voice of his mate.

"Yes?" he replied, wincing at how small his voice sounded. The locks on the door unlocked and the door slid open, revealing a worried looking saboteur. Jazz gazed down at his mate and noticed the position he was in on the berth, his doorwings hiked up on his back. Jazz knew something was wrong, and by Primus he was going to find out what it is.

Making his way over, the door sliding shut bhind him, Jazz walked over to their berth stopping to stand in front of his mate, Jazz watched as the Praxian curled into himself more. The black and white T.I.C sighed then smiled when he came up with an idea. Sliding his way around the other side of the berth, Jazz silently got up on the berth next to his mate. Prowl's vocalizer squeaked in surprise when two arms suddenly wrapped around his waist and pulled him toward a broad chest. Looking up slightly, Prowl saw the lit visor of his mate looking down at him.

"Jazz what are you. . ." Prowl was silenced by a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shhh Prowler." Jazz hushed him, removing his finger from the others lips and wrapping his hand back around the Praxian's frame. His other servo gently rubbed in between the other's doorwings getting them to relax on Prowl's back. Prowl on the other hand laid his head on Jazz's chest, curling into his mate's arms he closed his optics in content.

/_You wanna tell me what happened?_/ Jazz asked his mate over their bond.

/_It's nothing Jazz_/ was the reply.

/_No, it's not nothing. Something about the Elite Guard being here is spookin ya and I wanna know why_./ Jazz vented across the bond. Prowl fell silent. Jazz's arms tightened around the mech as he filtred his love and worry across their bond. Prowl felt coolant tears gathering in his optics.

"Hey" Prowl felt a hand cup his chin and tilt his head upward. Prowl's optics opened to stare into his mate's visor again. Jazz smiled at him, taking his thumb and rubbing it over Prowl's cheeks, wiped the coolant tears away.

"Will ya tell me what's goin on?" Jazz asked. Prowl looked at him and smiled.

"I promise to tell you later, but there's a reason I just can't right now." Prowl said, hoping Jazz would understand. Jazz hummed.

"I'm gonna hold ya to that promise." He said smirking. Prowl smiled back relieved.

"Thank you Jazz." Prowl kissed his mate's cheek and snuggled back into his chest. Jazz leaned forward and kissed Prowl's chevron.

"No problem baby."

Prowl and Jazz decided to take a small recharge before the Elite Guard would arrive. As jazz held his mate he silently promise that whatever was tormenting his bonded would be handled by the saboteur himself.

Me: and that's chapter one! Chapter two is a click away! Sorry about Jazz's accent, I'm still working on it.

R and R!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: and here is chapter three! Enjoy!

((Disclaimer: don't own of course))

**Worry: Sentinel Size**

**Chapter Three: Flashbacks **

The drive to the Ark was silent, neither set of officers wanted to begin a conversation except for Optimus and Magnus who had joined the group. Both seemed to be in their own conversation over a private comlink and neither officer wanted to interrupt.

/_Still feeling uneasy_?/ Ironhide called over his and Ratchet's bond.

/_Yeah, aren't you_?/ Ratchet replied. Ironhide only grunted in response.

/_I guess, but that could only be because they don't seem to be the talkative type_/

/_I noticed that too, but I still don't trust them_/

/_Aww c'mon Ratch, we don't even know these bots. We should get to know em before putting em down._/ Ironhide reasoned.

/_You don't know them, but I know one of them_/ Ratchet growled, startling his bondmate when anger and hate suddenly shot through their bond. Ironhide nudged Ratchet's side mentally trying to calm him down and trying to find out what was wrong. After a few moment of prodding, Ratchet sighed.

/_I'm fine Hide, I just remembered something, no need to worry_/ Ironhide stayed a little longer in the bond just to make sure. He knew Ratchet was hiding something from him but he didn't try to pry, Ratchet would tell him when he was ready to.

/_Well if you say so_/

/_I'm fine_/ that was a lie, a complete and total lie. He wasn't fine, he was a mixture of emotions right now. Angry, sad, horrified and slightly afraid.

/_**Please don't let what happened back then happen now**_./ Ratchet thought, his mind remembering just what had caused this whole reaction in him.

*FLASHBACK*

Ratchet gazed solemly down at the small from sitting on the medial berth in front of him. The small youngling trembled slightly under the medics gaze and bright blue optics glowed with fear. Ratchet's own optics softened at the figure. Kneeling down, Ratchet placed a servo on the youngling's shoulder. The little bot tensed under the touch but soon relaxed and looked up at the medic.

"Sentinel's gone?" the youngling's voice came out so soft and trembling. The voice was almost pleading with the medic to confirm the question. Ratchet felt coolant tears swell in his optics. The youngling's question breaking his spark. Quickly though he blinked the tears away and leaning forward, he pulled the little body toward his own, wrapping his arms around the small form in a comforting embrace. He could feel the youngling moving closer in his hold seeking the comforting pulse his spark provided.

"Yes, Sentinel is gone. You're safe now." Ratchet stated, tightening his grip slightly. He felt the youngling tremble in his arms and found that the small bot was crying. Ratchet shushed him and gently tucked the youngling's helm under his chin. His hand began to slowly rub the young bots back in a comforting gesture.

"I will never let him harm you again." the medic whispered making his own queit promise. The youngling looked up at him with teary optics.

"Promise?" he asked holding out his small pinkie finger to the medic. Ratchet smiled and did the same with his finger, wrapping it around the younger's own he nodded.

"I promise."

*END FLASHBACK*

/_**I'm never gonna break that promise. I just hope it won't have to come to that at all**_./ Ratchet thought. The Autobots and Elite Guard continued their way toward the Ark, neither knowing about the small storm that began brewing once they would finally arrive.

Me: well, it is getting longer. To the next chapter!

R and R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: and here is chapter three! Enjoy!

((Disclaimer: don't own of course))

**Worry: Sentinel Size**

**Chapter Three: Flashbacks **

The drive to the Ark was silent, neither set of officers wanted to begin a conversation except for Optimus and Magnus who had joined the group. Both seemed to be in their own conversation over a private comlink and neither officer wanted to interrupt.

/_Still feeling uneasy_?/ Ironhide called over his and Ratchet's bond.

/_Yeah, aren't you_?/ Ratchet replied. Ironhide only grunted in response.

/_I guess, but that could only be because they don't seem to be the talkative type_/

/_I noticed that too, but I still don't trust them_/

/_Aww c'mon Ratch, we don't even know these bots. We should get to know em before putting em down._/ Ironhide reasoned.

/_You don't know them, but I know one of them_/ Ratchet growled, startling his bondmate when anger and hate suddenly shot through their bond. Ironhide nudged Ratchet's side mentally trying to calm him down and trying to find out what was wrong. After a few moment of prodding, Ratchet sighed.

/_I'm fine Hide, I just remembered something, no need to worry_/ Ironhide stayed a little longer in the bond just to make sure. He knew Ratchet was hiding something from him but he didn't try to pry, Ratchet would tell him when he was ready to.

/_Well if you say so_/

/_I'm fine_/ that was a lie, a complete and total lie. He wasn't fine, he was a mixture of emotions right now. Angry, sad, horrified and slightly afraid.

/_**Please don't let what happened back then happen now**_./ Ratchet thought, his mind remembering just what had caused this whole reaction in him.

*FLASHBACK*

Ratchet gazed solemly down at the small from sitting on the medial berth in front of him. The small youngling trembled slightly under the medics gaze and bright blue optics glowed with fear. Ratchet's own optics softened at the figure. Kneeling down, Ratchet placed a servo on the youngling's shoulder. The little bot tensed under the touch but soon relaxed and looked up at the medic.

"Sentinel's gone?" the youngling's voice came out so soft and trembling. The voice was almost pleading with the medic to confirm the question. Ratchet felt coolant tears swell in his optics. The youngling's question breaking his spark. Quickly though he blinked the tears away and leaning forward, he pulled the little body toward his own, wrapping his arms around the small form in a comforting embrace. He could feel the youngling moving closer in his hold seeking the comforting pulse his spark provided.

"Yes, Sentinel is gone. You're safe now." Ratchet stated, tightening his grip slightly. He felt the youngling tremble in his arms and found that the small bot was crying. Ratchet shushed him and gently tucked the youngling's helm under his chin. His hand began to slowly rub the young bots back in a comforting gesture.

"I will never let him harm you again." the medic whispered making his own queit promise. The youngling looked up at him with teary optics.

"Promise?" he asked holding out his small pinkie finger to the medic. Ratchet smiled and did the same with his finger, wrapping it around the younger's own he nodded.

"I promise."

*END FLASHBACK*

/_**I'm never gonna break that promise. I just hope it won't have to come to that at all**_./ Ratchet thought. The Autobots and Elite Guard continued their way toward the Ark, neither knowing about the small storm that began brewing once they would finally arrive.

Me: well, it is getting longer. To the next chapter!

R and R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: chapter four up and running!

((Disclaimer: don't own the characters, just the plot))

**Worry: Sentinel Size**

**Chapter Four: Confrontations and Friends**

When the six Autobots arrived at the entrance to the Ark, Optimus quickly commed his team to come outside and greet the new guests. All of the Autobots including their human companions gathered outside eager to greet the new arrivals. Well that is, all except two commanders who had not arrived yet and Red Alert who stayed inside to watch the monitors.

Having gathered his crew, Optimus spoke to the mechs around him.

"Autobots, it is my great honor to introduce to the Ark the Autobot Elite Guard." he proclaimed, the mentioned bots all stepped forward and everyone cheered. The two officers, unlike their commander, silently took the cheers with nods of their heads, Sentinel smirked.

"Yes, yes, your applause is greatly appreciated." Blazer rolled his optics and smacked the taller bot upside the helm causing the surrounding bots to laugh. Blazer smirked when Sentinel suddenly glared at him, rubbing the back of his now sore helm.

Optimus and Magnus both smiled at the officers, Magnus finding the most amusement out of it tried not to laugh at the two's antics. Instead he decided to look around at the Ark's gathered crew. He noted the various sizes and builds of each mech and hummed in satisfaction. Suddenly, two more bots joined the group outside. Both bots were black and white he noticed, one hade a set of doorwings and another wore a visor. Both bots walked over to the group and went straight up to Optimus who turned to Magnus and gestured toward the two mechs.

"Magnus, I would like to introduce my second and third in command, Prowl and Jazz." Optimus said. Both mechs nodded their helm respectively at the commander.

"It's a pleasure ta meetcha" Jazz greeted, Prowl on the other hand bowed to Magnus.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance Magnus sir. I trust your trip went well?" he asked righting himself. Magnus smiled.

"Why yes, our trip was well, thank you for asking." he replied then turned to Optimus.

"Quite a polite young bot Optimus, a fine example for a second in command." Magnus complimented. Optimus smiled.

"Why yes he is." the Autobot leader agreed. Prowl blushed slightly.

"Thank you sir."

Magnus nodded and gestured toward his two officers.

"This is my second and third commanding officers Sentinel and Blazer." Said bots looked to the black and white bots. Prowl tensed when Sentinels gaze fell to him, this action didn't go unnoticed by Ratchet who tensed too. Sentinel gave a sharp nod in greeting while Blazer walked over to the two bots and smirked at Prowl.

"What's up squirt." He said, Prowl's optics lit up when he recognized the bot that was standing in front of him. He smiled.

"Good to see you again hotshot." Prowl said. The other bots gaped at their second.

"Ya know this bot Prowl?" Ironhide asked. Prowl turned to him and nodded. Blazer slung an arm around the Datsun's shoulder and smiled.

"Well since we both went to the same Academy together and since I happen to be his super awesome best friend I hope he remembers me." The orange bot laughed. Prowl smiled.

"Of course I remember you, wait, what did you do again?" Prowl tilted his head as if confused and had a blank look on his faceplate. Blazer playfully hit his shoulder.

"Smart aft." he teased. Prowl smirked.

"Yes my aft is smarter than you, thanks for noticing." both Prowl and Blazer laughed at the comment while the other Autobots continued to gape at the pair, the Ark crew not used to seeing their S.I.C so relaxed and laughing.

Optimus and Ultra Magnus smiled at the two. Optimus was glad to see his friend's demeanor changing from his earlier tense nature. The red and blue truck motioned for Magnus to follow him into the Ark for a tour of the base to which Ultra Magnus happily agreed. The two bots left the crew who were still watching the transaction between the two officers with amused optics.

Sentinel, who had been silent in his place next to where Ultra Magnus had been standing, watched the whole conversation and smirked when he finally recognized the black and white bot in front of him. Taking a step toward the gathered bots, the blue and orange mech smirked down at the two who became quiet at his approach.

"So you acutally made it as second in command to the Autobots, that's pretty impressive. . ." Seninel began. The other bots listened silently believing the other bot was about to compliment their second while Prowl tensed again in his spot.

"Yes, that's very impressive. . . that a social outcast like you could even make a commander." The bot finished shocking the entire crew. Many of the bots gasped, others grew tense, and some went into a battle stance, like the twins and Ironhide, who prepared to hit the tall bot. But none of them had a better reaction than our favorite resident medic.

_**CLANG!**_

Every bot gathered cringed at the sound of metal hitting metal as it echoed thorugh their audios and their optics widened at the sight before them. Ratchet had taken his hidden wrench and had thrown it at Sentinel which connected with the officer's helm. The other bots could tell that Ratchet had put much more force behind the throw than usual because not only was there a large dent in the bot's helm, the impact had knocked Sentinel flat on the ground. And of course the red and white medic showed his sympathy by smirking almost evilly at the fallen bot.

Once again the bots gaped, even Prowl and Ironhide stood silent in their places watching the scene before them.

Sentinel, now rubbing his dented helm glared up at the medic.

"What was that for?" the blue bot yelled. Ratchet huffed down at him and walked away grumbling. He felt a small tug in his processor and heard a quiet "thank you" from Prowl who smiled gratefully at him. He nodded as a "your welcome" and went to stand by his mate. Ironhide, noticing the interaction, stared at Ratchet curiously. Ratchet hushed him over their bond and promised to tell him later. For now, they would all enjoy the scene of a pained Sentinel on the ground.

Blazer, who was enjoying the scene just as much, walked over to the fallen bot and helped him up.

"Now I know not to piss off Ratchet huh?" the bot joked. Sentinel glared at him. Jazz frowned beside Prowl and wrapped an arm around the Praxians waist, pulling him toward him.

/_Serves him right_/Jazz growled. Prowl reassured him over their bond.

"Well I don't know about you all but I'm exhausted and could use a nice cube of energon." Blazer said smiling.

"Of course Blazer, we'll show you the way." Prowl said heading back toward the Ark. The rest of the Autobots followed. Blazer came up beside Prowl.

"So, second in command huh? That's definitely surprising to say the least." Prowl smiled at him while Jazz tightened his arm around his mate's waist. Blazer noticed this and smirked.

"So, this is your boyfriend Prowl?" the orange bot asked. Prowl and Jazz stared at him. They looked at eachother and smiled turning back to the bot.

"Bondmates actually." Both black and whites said. Blazer gaped at them and laughed.

"What? My best friend gets bonded before me? It's just not right!" Blazer sighed dramatically. Prowl rolled his optics but smiled.

"Hopefully it won't take as long as these two did to actually admit their feelings and to be bonded." Ironhide joked. The rest of the crew laughed while Jazz and Prowl glared. Blazer laughed too.

As the bots continued their way into the Ark they didn't notice the smirk that appeared on Sentinel's face as he watched them.

"Let the fun begin."

Me: and that's the end of chapter four, chapter five coming soon! What will Sentinel do? Answer up soon!

R and R!


End file.
